Boys Will be Boys
by Willowed Moon
Summary: A one shot about how Josh and Zach feel about each other and Cammie. cammieXzach with past cammieXjosh. I'm not going to make it more than a one shot, because I can't think of anything more to write, sorry.


This FanFic is about Josh's and Zach's thoughts on each other and Cammie. Enjoy

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Josh's POV**

I was just finishing my 6th shift strait at the pharmacy, and on a _**Saturday **_at that_**.**_ It had turned out to be a long and painfully boring day.

But that didn't have anything on seeing Cammie, my

ex-girlfriend, who not to mention goes to the Gallagher academy for exceptional young women… ya, _**that**_ school (which surprised him sometimes because she wasn't at all snooty or spoiled, but was true non the less). Actually that wasn't the worst part; i secretly love it when I'd see her walk past the pharmacy_. A faint smile played with his lips in remembrance_. Sometimes she would be with a bunch of her friends, laughing like she had just heard the most funniest thing in the world, or other times when she would be alone, and she would have her head lifted back and eyes shut with a the faintest hint of a smile portraying what she was feeling on her lips… her amazing lips that always seem to be that perfect shad of pink.

But this time it was different, she wasn't with any of her friends, but she wasn't alone either. She was with some guy that I had never seen before. They were holding hands and the smile on her face melted my heart. She was so beautiful, with her long dirty blond hair that framed her petite but flawless face, which housed perfect piercing green eyes, which looked like they could see right through you. But the guy she was with was far from anywhere close enough to be aloud within five feet of her down right gorges-ness.

(If that's even a word) he thought to himself .He looked like one of those guys who tries to act cool and mysterious, but fails, big time.

(Trust me, I've tried.)

I guess I must had been staring a long time because just then the boy I had never seen before lifted his head from its previous position with his chin resting on top of Cammie's head and we came face to face, eye to eye, and I couldn't help but glair at the dude that had his arm draped over my Cammie.

But all he did was smirk, that screamed that he knew something that I didn't, it was actually painful to look at, but not as painful as when he slid his long disgusting fingers to her waist and mouthed "she's mine know" and just to prove his point he leaned down and planted a kiss on her temple. My face fell then and I could actually feel my face losing its color as all this was happening as they walked past the shop. And it only made it worse that she was completely unaware of anything that was going on, like my burning love for her, or the fact that the guy she was with was a complete slime ball, who was using her to… to… well I don't know what for, but he didn't like it one bit.

**Zach's POV**

Today was going great for him, he was back at the Gallagher academy, and back with his Cammie, and she had accepted his apology after a little explaining that he had tried to contact her but that both there security systems were to much for Jonas' laptop to handle and it crashed his computer before he was able to make contact. And she also had accepted his invitation to a movie on Saturday.

Now it was Saturday and he was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her. I knew it would take a while for her to "get ready" as Macey had said. So I leaned against the wall and didn't object when my mind started to wonder to his breathtakingly beautiful girlfriend. She had the silkiest hair that was golden brown and when the sun caught it just right she practically glowed, he had learned this the first day he saw her.

*FLASH BACK*

She was walking down a path toward anywhere to, no doubt shake them off there trail, with another Gallagher girl, yes she was pretty, with lean, toned muscles and an exotic face, but nothing could hold a candle to Cammie.

*FLASH BACK ENDED*

And to admit all truth, that day I fell in love at first sight with a girl that was everything I wanted, she was strong, confident, beautiful, and independent and she was just like me. I had already fell for her at the beginning of the mission, but just think of what happened when we found out she knew who we were, boy did I ever hurt after falling so hard. The only force that was working to bring us down was Josh, yes I know his real name, but what would happen if I _did_ call him by his given name? Ya, that's what I thought, but back to the topic at hand. Grant, Jonas, and I had done some research on josh and found out just about everything there is to know about him, from who his friends are, down to the color of his boxers. And after studying him in tell we probably knew him better than he knew himself, we found out one absolutely, solid, fact for sure.

_**HE! ISN'T! OVER! CAMMIE! **_

The boy was beyond madly head over heels in love, and in my opinion, only one of us can feel that way about Cammie and it was going to be me. I thought, as determination set over me. That's when I heard someone clearing there throat. I actually think I got whiplash at turning my head so quickly at the sound. And there, standing at the bottom of the stairway was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen "Cammie." I whispered in awe, she took my breath away every time I saw her, but I quickly covered it up with one of my smirks. She walked over to me and asked if I was ready and I nodded my head not trusting my voice at the moment.

We had just gotten out of James bonds newest movie where we spent the entire movie in the back and criticizing his spy skills. But on are way back to the academy we had to walk past the pharmacy because they were setting up for a carnivle or something, so we had to take a detour. Now, Cammie might not have a problem with that but I sure did, because every time she would walk past there when I wasn't with her he would stair at her with a dreamy look on his face, one that made me want to punch his lights out. But something donned on me as I laid my chin on the top of her head, 'I WAS with her' I can totally make Jimmy crazy with jealous.' That's when I felt someone watching us so I lifted my head up to see non-other than Jimmy glairing at me through the glass of the pharmacy windows. My plan was working perfectly, and I could actually see his face paling when I moved my hand down to hold her waist and it was icing on the cake when I bent down to kiss her on her temple. All Cammie did was smile and lean closer into me. She didn't even know josh was looking.

**Cammie's POV**

I know. I know Josh and Zach are in love with me.

I knew Zach was making a watching josh jealous

And I knew both of them thought I _**didn't**_ know.

Boys were so stupid sometimes.

Oh well. Boys will be boys. I thought as I leaned into Zach.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my first ever FanFic so be gentle plz!

If you thought it was cute pleas tell me like I said FIRST FanFic. : )


End file.
